User blog:Wearetrees/Juilet..But Guess Who's Romeo!
Xaiver Lars (former Olympian ) is getting a bit touchy with new eyecatcher Juliet Maino. Juliet's last name is only different from her sisters, because she took her mothers. Legelly Juliet Greene. Yes, she is the half sister of the well know Ros'e Greene and Ashley Greene. Another Greene has got there eyes on someone speical. But not just anyone. Were talking Xaiver Lars, not only known for his successful career but also for the hottest man to walk the earth.We all agree that the Greene girls have great taste in guys,but how long will this last? In the photo to the left Juliet clutched on to Xaiver. Most of us were in a trance, because the two made there public apperance vacationing in Austrlia. The two spent long mornings at the shops, cool evenings on the beach and late nights getting together with old friends. Though Xaiver never has yet confirmed his relationship status,neither Juliet, but the pictures and eyewitnesses were enough for us. Xaiver and Juls were said to be making-out outside there hotel room,before they both went inside. He grabbed her before she could slip the key in to place, before she turned around he kissed her neck softly,it soon became quick. Juliet seemed to respond just as accurate. Eventually the two went inside, for a long night. Xaiver is also seen to be touching her alot. And when we say alot we mean it. When the two went to a smoothe cafe his hands stayed around her hips as she ordered, his hands soon fell under her skirt and he rubbed her legs secretly. Their fingers were twined together most of the time together. A few people said as they walked to the back of the cafe, Xaiver keep teasing her, and she let him kiss her stomach for at least a minute or so. Juliet stood waiting to take a seat but Xaiver wouldn't let her. He was to busy pulling her shirt up and revealing her stomach. She was very patient and let him kiss her for as long as he wanted. She combed her fingers through his hair as he keep smoothing her legs. As people started to come by she pushed him futher back into the booth so that the could do this privatly. She kissed his forehead, and ticked him off of her. " He didn't want to get off of her, but he tammed himself," Juliet stayed very close to him. She out of her sisters was the most carefree about kissing him in public. Juliet made a move herself as Xaiver seemed to distracted by his friends, she started to kiss his neck playfully when they were alone. Xaiver and her left not long after. Xaiver wasn't afraid to kiss around her neck and cheast for a little while, but Juliet made sure he didn't get to carried away. They are the couple of the spotlight at the momment,and seemed to get to know each other very quickly. They already have stayed in hotels together and he keeps moving her around the country. Rumor has it that she will be meeting his parents in New Zealand over the summer. So what do you think? Will the two stay togehter or are the one of those couples who do everything to quickly but fade out in the end? Category:Blog posts